1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas discharge tube used as an ultraviolet light source for a spectrophotometer, liquid chromatography, or the like.
2. Related Background Art
A gas discharge tube is a discharge light source using positive column light emission by arc discharge of a gas sealed in a tube. As a typical gas discharge tube, a deuterium discharge tube in which ultraviolet light is emitted by discharge of sealed deuterium is known. This deuterium discharge tube is mainly used as an ultraviolet continuous spectrum source for a spectrophotometer or the like. Note that such a deuterium discharge tube is described in, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Gazette No. 4-255662.